


Colour Me Free

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And it changes colour after touching, Fluffy, M/M, There is a spot on your skin where your soulmate will touch you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Soulmate universe where you are born with a black spot on your body where your soulmate will touch you for the first time and after which, the spot would turn colourful.





	Colour Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I am writing about a Soulmate AU. It was quite fun to write and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> The idea for the soulmate identification is, however, based on a Tumblr post I had seen once.

For as long as Baz Pitch remembered, he had never seen the black spot on his own body. He supposed he was one of those rarest of the rare cases when a person would be born _without_ the black spot and therefore, without a soulmate. He was sure he was _that_ case, after all, because he had always had a pretty rotten luck.

Every one was born with a black spot, (except Baz, as he thought), that could be of any shape and any size and the spot would bloom with the loveliest of colours when your soulmate would touch you for the very first time on the exact same spot.

Baz had seen a lot of people with the spot that had turned colourful, after they had touched their own soulmate. Sometimes, he had seen people with a black spot that covered their palm, which meant that they would either high five or slap their soulmate, the first time they would meet them. He had seen people with the spot on their knuckles, or neck or arm. He had never seen any spot like that on himself. Hell, he had never even seen a mole on himself, let alone a spot.

It was depressing.

So since Baz felt sure he didn't have any soulmate, he never minded about drooling over Simon Salisbury, the guy who had held his heart and his thoughts as soon as he had stepped inside Watford Academy, which was since Baz had been fifteen. Three years of hopelessly pining over Simon, and Baz had never even touched Simon's hand or any other body part for that matter.

Baz knew where Simon's black spot was. It covered the tip of his thumb and the tip of his index finger. He always felt a little curious about that, because what kind of unusual spot was that? What was he going to do when the first time he would touch his soulmate? Pinch their nose? It was baffling.

But it also felt good that despite the fact that Simon was immensely popular and had a lot of friends, his spot had never turned colourful. Not even when he and Agatha had got close. Baz knew it was silly, but it felt as if maybe he still had a chance with the cutest, sweetest and the coolest guy he had ever set his eyes on.

Baz was lost in his thoughts as he drove his car to the school parking lot and after parking his car, he walked at a leasurely place, towards the school. He had not slicked back his ebony black hair for once and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with jeans and sneakers.

He hardly ever dressed up this casually, and the only reason he was wearing what he was because his little sister Mordelia had insisted on that. She had said Baz looked nice in casuals and since it was her birthday in a week, he should listen to her advice. Normally, Baz would have scoffed at the advice, but it had come from Mordelia and he doted on each and every one of his siblings. He simply couldn't refuse them anything.

“Hey, Baz!”

Baz looked up and saw Dev and Niall waving at him and running towards him, frantic. He frowned at the urgency of their voice and tried to recall if he had done anything wrong or if there was any test scheduled in any class the three of them attended together. He couldn't remember anything like that and wondered briefly for a moment, about what the hell had happened to them.

He didn't have to wonder for too long, though. Because the very next moment, he felt dazed as something was dumped over his head and the moment after that, he heard high pitched, shrieking laughter.

Turning his head, he saw Trixie and Keris laughing their heads off, and Baz realised that they had dumped a shit ton of torn and crumpled up bits of paper and an unholy amount of dry leaves and twigs on him. It was a harmless prank, of course, since the paper, twigs and leaves wouldn't be hard to get out of his hair, but still he groaned loudly, feeling annoyed. Seriously, they _had_ to do this shit in the morning?

“Good Morning to you too, Trixie and Keris.” He said, rolling his eyes and standing with as much dignity a guy can when his head is looking like a bird's nest. “Lovely prank.” he added, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“I know, right.” Keris said, giggling, blissfully oblivious of the sarcasm and holding her girlfriend's hand. “Trixie and I are going to prank _everyone_ in this school by the end of this week. We didn't do much to you because I remember that you had helped me with French last year and I am not that ungrateful.”

“You could have shown your gratefulness to me by not dumping _anything_ on my head.” Baz replied, rolling his stormy grey eyes. “That would have been fair.”

“Aw no.” Trixie said, pouting. “Everyone means everyone.”

“Whatever. Have a great day. And I am not going to forget this anytime soon.” He said, smirking at them. “And you may have gone easy on me, Keris, but remember, I won't go easy on you because nothing would be holding me back.”

“We'll see about that!” Keris yelled as she and Trixie hurried away to find a new target. Baz watched them go before he groaned again. He knew that his hair needed a fix up before classes began. Damn those two insufferable twats who were the worst friends on this planet.

“Whoa, mate. I love the new look.” Dev said, once he and Niall had reached Baz. He was trying hard to not laugh at the pitiable look of his cousin. Niall wasn't even trying. His loud guffaws filled the air.

“Shut up.” Baz snarled, trying to take out the assortment of garbage out of his hair.

Dev giggled quietly into his knuckles and Niall laughed harder. “Go and fix your hair, you posh prick.” Niall managed to say, in between his laughs. “I swear to Christ, any second a bird is going to land on your head and inhabit it permanently.”

“Fuck you both.” Baz snarled again but he knew they were correct. Quickly, he began to jog towards the closest restroom, trying to cover his head in the most effective way possible in the meanwhile. This quick trip also meant that he was going to be late for his Political Science class but he knew that there was no way he was going to go to any class looking like a walking, talking nest.

Once in the restroom, he stood in front of the mirror and began to quickly and carefully take out the bits of paper and twigs and leaves out of his hair, giving irritated huffs once in a while. When he finally felt at least a little satisfied with his appearance, he began to brush his hair deftly using his fingers crudely as a comb.

At the exact same moment, the restroom doors opened and in stepped Simon Salisbury.

Baz froze, his breath hitching in his throat. Of all the days he had to meet Simon, he knew his terrible luck had to make him meet him on the day he looked absolutely shitty. He could only imagine how incredibly ridiculous he was looking to Simon.

Simon had frozen too and he was looking at Baz with a stunned expression. He opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again to say,

“You're- you're wearing jeans.”

Baz felt bewildered as he looked at him. Were they stating the obvious over here?

“Uh yeah.” He managed to get it out in the end, not looking at Simon. “So what? You are wearing one too.”

“No it's just- I have never seen you wear one.” He stammered out and Baz almost swooned because Simon was looking absolutely adorable with that deep flush on his beautiful golden skin.

And did Simon just indirectly confess that he paid attention to what Baz wore to school?

“Yes. I am not very fond of casuals. My sister made me wear this today, said I look nice.”

“She is not wrong. ” Simon muttered quietly as he finally came to stand where Baz stood, near the mirror. Baz's heart was beating extremely fast at the compliment and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“Thank you.” He managed to say that calmly, though he was blushing furiously.

He knew that he had to leave soon. Being with Simon was exhilarating, yes, but it was terrifying too. He felt like he was near the Sun and that he would burn up if he didn't leave soon. He feared that he was going to spout something nonsensical if he did not run out of there.

“Hey.” Simon said, breaking the silence and frowning adorably. “There is a leaf in your hair.”

“Oh. Where is it? I-” Baz froze mid sentence because Simon had reached out and his hand was now in a direct contact with his hair.

“Here.” Simon said, holding the leaf in his hand. “I took it ou-”

It was him who froze mid sentence this time and he was looking at Baz's head with huge eyes.

“Baz! Your hair!”

Baz whirled towards the mirror and gasped. One part of his hair had turned from black to a vividly coloured streak and for a second he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His black spot, which he thought had not existed, had actually been on his hair all along, indistinguishable, because his hair was black as well.

His black spot had turned colourful after Simon had touched it.

Simon fucking Salisbury was his bloody soulmate.

He looked over at Simon who was looking at his hand with wondrous amazement and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that the tips of Simon's thumb and index finger had turned colourful as well.

“Holy fuck.” Baz said, because that was all he was capable of saying at that moment. His brain had stopped functioning. He could only think about his now colourful black spot and that Simon had been the one who had given it the colour and that _Simon_ _was his soulmate._

 _“_ Holy fuck, indeed.” Simon said in an awestruck voice. “I can't believe that you are my soulmate. This is- this is so fucking amazing.” He was grinning hard, drunk on happiness. “You have no clue how happy I am right now!”

“I can say the same thing.” Baz said, laughing, feeling elated. “This is absolutely perfect. I am so happy, Simon, because nothing is better than knowing that your soulmate is the same person you have always fanci-”

Baz stopped speaking, mortified. He had not intended to say that out loud but his euphoric state had led him to make that mistake. He was regretting even opening his mouth.

“You- you fancied me?” Simon asked, shocked. Baz looked away, feeling horrified, before he nodded slowly and cautiously.

“That's good. Glad my feelings weren't unrequited.” Simon said gently, smiling softly at him. Then slowly, hesitantly, he reached out and took Baz's hand in his own. Baz's heartbeat increased and he didn't take back his hand, instead just looked at him.

“I know we are not really that close but I would very much like to change that, Baz.” Simon said, his voice breathy.

“I would like that too. I would like that very much.” Baz said, in a tone not dissimilar to Simon's.

“Then let's do it.” Simon whispered back, squeezing Baz's hand.

Baz nodded and suddenly, three years of pent up feelings burst forth and before he could control himself, he had stepped forward but instead of kissing Simon on the lips, he kissed him lightly on his cheek. The faint red blush that spread on Simon's face left Baz almost swooning over how beautiful Simon looked.

“Sorry.” Baz said, sheepishly. “I should have asked you first.”

“Its alright. I liked it.” Simon said, shyly, smiling softly. “We will do it more often now.”

The happiness that burst forth in Baz at those words made him feel like he was floating. A grin spread on his face and he squeezed Simon's hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, we will.”  
  



End file.
